Intellect
by LifesADarkArt
Summary: Draco's ready to take on a university. He's got to get through 7th year w/flying colors. Not just any flying color's, the kind that put him ahead of Granger on the waiting list. How stop Granger from Getting the better grades? An honest battle of wits.
1. Intellect

**Summary: **

Hermione has a better chance at getting into the one university that she and Draco want to attend. With only one open spot, he has got to make sure her grades drop for 7th year, and what better way to distract her from work than being smarter than her. But what happens when being smart becomes a turn on…every thing he doesn't want. "…leave it to me to be getting turned on by intellect…" -Hermione

**Chapter #1: The Plot **

D.P.O.V.

I'm sitting around waiting for these long days to pass here at the manor. It's a wonder why I even feel like I want to come home for the summer holidays at all. Being at Hogwarts every year almost all year, becomes so tiresome. But when vacation comes around I feel grateful for the relaxation for about a week, before I crave school again.

Being at the manor with mother and father is always the same. Father scolds me for not being the perfect son for a few days then brags about how great and accomplished I am to all his Death Eater friends, then after parading me around to meet every single one of his business partners, he once again forgets that I even exist.

All the while mother fusses over everything I do, from how I speak, to how I dress, and even my _"mood swings"_ as she would call them.

In between fathers bitching and mums fussing, little time is spent on me. A great departure from my life at school, where the students and their happiness depends completely on my very existence.

Yes, by the middle of the summer I miss it. The bowing down, kissing up and bending over, just to keep me in the best of moods. Ah, how I love myself _sigh. _I'm so kind, giving them something to live for in their worthless lives.

But do I get any thanks from Potter, Weasly, and Granger? No. Its an injustice in this world when heroes, (like myself) cant be handed so much as a thanks from those, whose lives have been so graciously benefited by his full hearted giving. Alas, what does the world come to…

I must admit that I do go out of my way to destroy the golden trio's lives. Yes, and in a few days I will no longer crave school life, for I will be back at Hogwarts for my final year. And after this year I plan to wreak havoc on my next school of choice, "_Cal and Hunter Blaire University of Witchcraft and Wizardry_".

The finest university around. The hottest witches, the best parties, and the finest co. ed dorms. The biggest campus around, oh…(and the best academics) and so much more. Now tell me that doesn't just scream DRACO MALFOY! What you cant? that's because it dose.

It's a real pain in the ass to get in.

Don't say it…I know what your thinking. My father is all mighty and has connections right? Wrong… unfortunately he wasn't expecting my extended learning. He wanted me to become a death eater after 7th year graduation, not go to collage and have wild parties. So sadly I'm on my own with getting in. My grades are the best and I'm not worried at all, with a father like mine there would be no less. Besides my last name is well known, no, I'm not worried at all.

I heard my mother calling me from the study and pulled myself from my comfortable hammock on the porch, lazily dragging my feet. As I entered, of course the usual "stand up straight Draco" was expelled from her mouth as soon as she could fully see my posture.

"Draco, you just got a letter from you're soon to be school." she said while holding out the letter to me. Her broad smile hardly hidden from my father who sat across from her. She, unlike my father was quite proud of my choice to continue school.

I took the letter from her hand trying to remain my expressionless self, though the excitement was overwhelming me at this point. I had been waiting for a return letter all summer…

"Thank you mother" I spoke nonchalantly, trying not to call attention to my anticipation. I began to walk out of the study.

"Don't you want to open it?" my father added in his always board tone that also demanded I heed his word, as I began to walk away. He was obviously waiting for the letter to be bad news. But I was confident.

"No I'd rather not read it now." I spoke as I continued to leave the room without even looking back.

"Draco," there it was, the voice that mother used when I was obviously ignoring a direct order from father. God forbid he ask twice.

I turned around, huffed a sigh and rolled my eyes. "I said I'd rather not…" I began

"Draco…" there it was again.

I ripped the letter open, after all, I was confidant right? Who else could they have chosen if not me?

I began to read silently to myself…but by the middle of the letter, my look of disgust was clear across my face indicating the bad news.

"What is it dear?" my mother asked coming to stand by my side so that she to could read the letter. "oh my…" she finished as she got to the point of it.

I began to fold the paper back up and put it back into the envelope.

She looked at my father who need not ask what the news was, who only brought his Daily Prophet back up to his face and continued to read his column. But I new the satisfaction that was hidden behind that paper.

My face began to burn with anger and embarrassment. And had my father asked how bad it was I don't know if I could ever face him again.

Damn that mud blood to hell.

As I walked out of the study all I could do was summarize the letter in my head over and over.

There is one open spot at the one school I want to attend and Granger is ahead of me on the waiting list. That mud blood has a better chance at getting in than I do. And if I don't get into this school…, I can only see myself as a death eater. A follower of my father and the other idiots who can think of nothing better to do than give their lives for a meaningless cause. Just another follower. That wont be me… I refuse to let the mud blood beat me again. I can be as smart as her. I can be better than my father.

* * *

"Your going to do what!" Blaise yelled. 

"Calm down Blaise, what's the big deal?" Draco questioned, as though his idea were indeed no big deal.

They were sitting in the cold Slytherin common room.

"Listen to me Draco, I understand you want to get into this school more than you care for life itself. And that you would give up a lot to try and con your way in but-" Blaise was cut short by Draco.

"But that's it Blaise," Draco began while stretching across the leather sofa. "for once I'm not trying to con my way into something…" Draco trialed off.

"_But_-"Blaise continued. "to try and out smart, out read, out work the ultimate bookworm herself…- you trying to seduce her I can maybe see, but distracting her from school by being better than her…its impossible mate." Blaise finished with a frown in his brow as though trying hard to imagine it. "…and it took to weeks to come up with this… '_plan_'?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course the whole seduction thing came to mind at first, but it just didn't seem right. Besides I don't even think she's into guys. So I came up with something better. Me getting almost as good or better grades than her, will drive Granger crazy. Trust me, she won't even know what to do with herself."

Draco smiled at Blaise as though trying to get him to see his point.

"Sounds about right" Blaise finally gave in.

"Of course it is." Draco smugly through in, quickly replacing his unsure smile with an arrogant smirk. "Trust me Blaise, I'll have her so confused, she'll be slipping up in no time."

"Well if she's the only competition you have to beat to get into your new school, I suppose you should do everything in your power to win. But as a friend, I am telling you my opinion…, you should stick to the seduction bit." Blaise pleaded.

"No, besides I just can't see myself turning Granger on." Draco waved a hand of dismissal. "Anyway, I've 'an essay to turn in. I'll be back later."

H.P.O.V.

"Here professor." I said handing in my paper to Snape.

"You're a bit late are you not?" He questioned with a sly smirk playing across his face.

"What do you mean late…?" I asked "its not due till next week."

"Yes, but our Mr. Malfoy turned his in yesterday." Snapes smile grew larger at the look of disgust across my face.

**

* * *

Very Important: **

A/N: tell me what you think. It's a bit better than it was the first time I posted it. I don't spell very well and if you leave me a review of misspelled words it would help me out a lot… and it will be revised…thank you…


	2. the beginning

**Thanx to:**

**Stress overload****: that really made me feel great.**

**mRsHeRmIoNeMaLfOy****:I hope I keep you wanting more with this chapter..it gets better later but I want to move slow…**

**Dynastydragons02****:the story is really original I will keep it that way. Im sick of reading the same stuff aren't you?**

**sexyslytherin27****:I'll try harder with the proof reading but I'm just naturally bad with spelling… sorry…but feel free to correct it and let me no so I can make the changes…**

**carlsberg-ice****:hope its better now and see comment above…**

**jonadark****: hope this gets a better review from you **

**Very Important: **

As I said before, I don't spell very well and if you leave me a review of misspelled words it would help me out a lot… and it will be revised…thank you…

**Chapter # 2: The Beginning **

"Yes but our young Mr. Malfoy turned his in yesterday…" Snape's smile grew larger look of disgust on her face.

Hermione shot a quick glance at Malfoy from over her shoulder. He was talking to Blaise

and Pansy with a bored look.

He eyed her slightly then looked away again. His expression held no hint of smugness or of even a secret plot.

Snape cleared his throat "Now if you please." He began as he gestured to her seat, "I would like to begin my class at some point." He finished rudely as he began to silence the class.

Hermione walked back to her seat and fell onto it blankly staring ahead trying to process if that had really just happened to her. She blinked once then shook her head slightly convincing herself that it was no big deal.

Snape's voice came back to her "Now if someone would please read the first paragraph."

Hermione's hand shot into the air, waving slightly.

"Anyone at all…?" Snape continued as though Hermione were non existent. He did another run over the class and was about to call on Hermione when-

"I'll read professor." Draco's voice was heard saying.

"Go on Mr. Malfoy" Snape said and Draco began to read as Hermione slowly let her hand fall back to her desk. She couldn't believe it. She had never once seen him participate… _ever_.

'Okay, calm down.'

She thought. She focused her attention on the words in the book. But as she followed along she could here his voice. The intelligence, and intellect, it irked her.

Then his voice stopped and she looked up at him. He didn't even glance her way; he just sat there staring up at Snape as though he were actually…_paying attention_?

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, now if you could tell us a summery of what you just read for those who have yet to comprehend anything extending past their own nose." Snape drawled, glancing at Neville.

"According to the passage, in order create the proper potion, you must…" Draco began and Hermione was taken aback by the brilliance that spewed from his mouth. It seemed so unreal. He seemed so… smart.

Yet annoying.

This wasn't right, him sounding so stuck up and arrogant in_ her_ field of work. It was outrageous!

'Just forget about it'

She began to read the next paragraph of her book on her own, tuning out Malfoy completely. By the fifth she was calm, cool, collected and concentrated again, but best of all she had school work back on the brain.

That's what a great book could do for you. It was a habit of hers to open any random book near by when ever she needed to clear her head of negativity and it always worked.

She looked up at the board where Snape had written the assignment for the day.

**READ TEXT BOOK**

**ANSWER QUESTIONS 1-40**

She pulled out a peace of blank parchment and began to do so. She only tuned in later for a moment when she heard Snape call on Neville (who was sitting next to her) to read the last paragraph. By now she was on question 20.

**D.P.O.V.**

Longbottom had just started reading the last paragraph clumsily. I looked over at him then to his right at Granger who seemed content with doing her work. I must admit that I was starting to feel a bit disappointed with her uncaring behavior. At the beginning of class I had watched out of the corner of my eye at how aggravated she'd seemed. How when she had looked at me I'd shown no smugness. She was so confused at how serious I presented myself to be.

This attitude of mine would do well. Not showing any arrogance will keep her from fighting back to much. If she knew what I was after she would try harder not to let me get a rise out of her. Being and staying civil with Granger couldn't be too hard. Right?

I turned my gaze back to Longbottom as he came to a clumsy finish. Snape began to explain the assignment. I looked down at my parchment. I had already completed the assignment after reading the first paragraph.

Last night I had taken the liberty of reading the whole chapter, in fact I read the next three chapters. To make sure I would be ahead. Though I figure Granger had already read the whole book by now. With two weeks of school already past, I bet she has already read _all_ her books cover to cover.

I looked up at her again. Still doing her work peacefully, just sitting there pretending to have forgotten that I had turned in my essay before her. How upsetting, but she won't have peace for long.

I raised my hand and Snape approached my desk.

"Yes?" Snape questioned in a bored tone.

"I've already completed the assignment" I spoke as though it were an everyday thing. Even as I said it, I knew it sounded smug. Well, aside from that slip up, I'd definitely try harder to keep a lid on my ego.

Everyone in the room had fallen silent and was looking from me to Granger.

'It's her line' I laughed to myself as I looked in her direction and saw the embarrassment brighten her face a shade of red.

Turning away from her I directed my gaze back to Snape and tried as hard as I could to look normal. (An even harder task then you may think.)

It worked. She just turned away, looked down and continued her incomplete work.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy." Snape spoke as he collected my parchment and returned to his desk.

Everyone in the room was still looking from me to her. Some people looked shocked, others amazed and some confused. Then there was Weasel and Potty who were staring as though ready to attack.

The looks were priceless. All of them, and I think the best thing about this plan is that by the end of it all, I'm going to be even more popular than I was before. If that were possible.

By the end of dinner everyone will know. But I've got to keep a lid on my ego when the rumors start. Don't want to go bragging and ruin the whole 'innocent' look.

(Ya I know I have an ego problem. If you were me, you would too.)

Either way, no one will touch me whether they know I am making Granger look bad on purpose or not. She won't let them.

She'll know that the only way to beat me is to out smart me. She'll want to prove herself because when it comes to being a 'know it all', Granger is the most _arrogant_ person I know. She will challenge me and lose. Then soon enough she will break down and _stay_ broken.

It's fool proof.

By the end of class Snape began collecting the assignment. Granger had held on to hers. Probably to embarrassed to raise her hand, just to claim second place, especially to me.

* * *

Snape walk over to Hermione's desk and collected her paper. The look in his eyes revealed the amusement he would not dare show to his class. This was a first for everyone. Hermione not turning her assignment in first and as if that were not shocking enough, Granger holding her paper till the end of class?

She knew what he was thinking. She knew what they were _all_ thinking…and it was okay.

It was only Malfoy after all and everyone in there right mind knew that Malfoy was not smarter than her.

She was sure he was doing this on purpose. What other reason could he have for showing her up like that…wanting a good grade?

She highly doubted it.

"Hermione?" she heard Neville call.

She turned his way. He looked unsure of what to say, but she knew what was coming.

'Don't call attention to it Neville. Don't ask about Malfoy'

When finally it seemed that he had sorted out the right thing to say, Hermione beat him to the punch.

"I'm fine Neville." She whispered putting on her best 'don't worry about me, I can handle it' smile.

He understood and went back to packing up his bag.

The bell rang soon after and everyone filed out of the class. She told Ron and Harry to go on ahead. She had been so lost in thought that she'd forgotten to pack up. She began to slowly put her things away. There was no need to rush because it was lunch time.

"Miss Granger, I don't have all day to wait on you…" Snape said rudely while standing next to the door.

"Yes Professor, sorry," Hermione sighed pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, forgive me I've forgotten you seem to be a bit slow today." Snape said lightly.

Hermione restrained herself from giving him an evil look and continued to walk past him without a word.

"The silence suits you Granger." Snape called.

Hermione stopped, but thinking better about what she wanted to say continued once more down the corridor.

Hermione walked into the great hall and as she expected the chatter died out slowly as she reached the Gryffindor table. She could feel eyes watching her.

He was probably enjoying this she thought and glanced at the Slythrin table. She couldn't find him at first but then realized that he was hidden behind his transfiguration book.

They had a transfiguration test next period and by the looks of it he seemed to be studying.

For the second time that day she felt disgusted with him.

Here she was being stared at and talked about because of his dirty schemes and he wasn't even going to look up at her from his book and gloat or admire his handy work. Not even a smirk. No eye contact at all.

'Look at him sitting there pretending to study…'

He wasn't fooling her. Two could play at this game.

She turned to Ron and began a conversation as though everything were normal. Soon enough everyone in the hall went about their own business again.

Lunch finally ended and Hermione made for transfiguration. She would be there first just like she always was.

She turned the corner into the class and was greeted with Malfoy sitting at his desk still engulfed in his transfiguration book.

Hermione continued to her seat without showing indifference to it all, though she was burning up inside.

No matter, she told herself. Transfiguration was his worst class. Most everyone new that and there was no way he was going to show her up here.

Class began a few moments later and Hermione was ready to answer anything.

**D.P.O.V.**

Transfiguration is the worst class in existence. Could someone please explain to me how or why learning to turn a cow into a towel benefits my future?

I could see that even with Granger's new found nonchalance she was eager to win back her pride. But no matter how terrible I happen to be at transfiguration, I won't let her win.

Professor Gryffindor bitch began the class.

"We will begin with a review for the test." She announced.

I could feel Granger's eyes on me but I wasn't about to look back at her. I'm just an innocent student trying to get a good grade I reminded myself, over powering the erg to send her a smirk.

"Let's start with a simple transfiguration." The bitch announced.

She did a run over the class before her eyes stopped on me.

"I hear your on the ball today Mr. Malfoy, would you like to come to the front and demonstrate spell 243B from the book?" she questioned with a knowing look.

She must have heard the rumors. Never would have guessed she'd pull a stunt like this. Putting me on the spot. This was more like something I would expect from Snape.

Spell 243B? It was a good thing I spent lunch reading that book or I would have no idea what she was talking about. Turning an eagle into a bike. One of the most idiotic and pointless things I'd ever heard of a spell doing.

"Why of course professor." I was glad my voice hadn't sounded as rude as it could have. I stood from my seat and walked to the front. Knowing all eyes were on me, which would have been a good feeling if I were sure I wasn't about to look like and idiot. I glanced at Granger who looked as though she were about to burst from excitement.

I had never even practiced this spell. Wasn't this harassment? That dirty bitch, if only I could…

But it's too late for that now; here I am with an eagle in front of me without a clue of how this could turn out.

**A/N: hope you like this one better the last I WILL be updating this story as soon as I type up the chapters I have written. R&R**.


	3. Transfiguration

**Chapter #3**

**D.P.O.V.**

I pulled out my wand from my robe pocket and pointed it at the eagle. Damn, I forgot how to pronounce it. I lowered my wand again.

'Venge-ara,' no that wasn't it. 'Ving-dara,' shit, that wasn't it either.

I couldn't believe it. The day had gotten this far and I was about to screw it up. Come on Draco picture what you read.

I tried to recall what I had seen in the book.

It was no use. I couldn't for the life of me remember how to say to it right. I could faintly remember reading about the wrist movements and rotation.

But how do you say it?

'That's it, I really have no idea'.

* * *

Hermione was watching with anticipation.

'He can't do it.' She thought to herself. 'And such a simple spell too.' She laughed.

He seemed normal enough. Not at all showing any of the nervousness she new was there. He had already been standing in front of the class for quite some time now, but all he had done was pull out is wand and stare at the eagle so far. To everyone else he may have looked like he was running the spell over in his head, but she knew he was clueless.

"Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall Began "Would you like some assistance?" she questioned, a small smile on her face.

"No I've got it" he answered sounding like knew what he was doing

as he raised his wand up to the eagle.

'This is it' Hermione rejoiced.

Without hesitation Malfoy murmured a spell under his breath sounding sure of himself.

The eagle turned into a perfect green bike with silver snakes painted up and down it. It was beautiful. It even hovered above the ground with the charm used for home made brooms.

The whole classes' jaws dropped to the floor and Hermione's through it. Most people made simple bikes a single color and black or white at that.

The spell was meant to be small and simple but he had turned it into something complex. It took a lot of concentration for someone to transfigure a bike like that out of something as small as an eagle.

Even the professor looked taken aback by this outcome.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy!" She exclaimed. "20 points to Slythrin. You may return to you seat now." Walking back up to the front she spoke to the class "Mr. Malfoy seems well prepared for his test. Let us hope you are all as fit for this test as he is because I _will_ be grading on a curve." She finished.

There was the usual murmur of disappointment and Hermione, still flabbergasted was about to scream.

What was he up to? She had to know. This was becoming ridiculous and even still he returned to his seat without glaring at her or smirking to the class. He seemed content with having just gotten the spell right.

Hermione calmed herself again for the hundredth time that day and looked down at the test that had just been handed to her by Lavender. The first part was written then the next part was a performance evaluation. She got to work right away, determined to finish before Malfoy.

**D.P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my seat looking over the test paper that Brown had just handed me sending a wink my way as well. She'd be getting something a little later.

Well, on another note, I realized that I needed to make sure I studied more for transfiguration than for any other class. I had completely guessed how to pronounce that spell and I couldn't bet on being so lucky next time.

But I am just a natural fuck up with this subject. Well, better than most of the students but not even close to being better than Granger.

As much as I hate to admit it, if I'm going to do this all year I'm going to need help.

So the great Draco Malfoy does have a flaw, a miner one I might add. Who could I ask to tutor me? Ahg, the thought of _me_, in need of a peer mentor, honestly, it is disgraceful.

I would have to figure that out later.

I looked over at Granger her hideous bushy hair keeping her paper hidden. From this point of view, she seemed to be devouring her test paper. Poured over it like a savage beast.

I looked down at the questions and I knew that there was no way I would finish my test before her, especially now that the she was working with exhilarated speed.

I needed an excuse to get out of this test but what?

"Psst, Draco, you seem to be a bit lost mate?" Blaise said looking at me with amusement.

I turned away from him feeling the urge to punch him for his obvious assessment. He knew damn well that had no luck with transfiguration.

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I upset you? Afraid you're well thought out plan is about to flop?" he teased. I knew he was joking but sometimes Blaise could go too far.

I looked down at my paper and started scratching my quill on it far harder than necessary.

I was almost done with question 2 when Blaise passed me a folded up piece of parchment. I took it and eyed it curiously before opening it.

'The answers to the test?'

Above the answers he had written a message.

'You don't have to use it if you don't want to. I know you're trying to go the straight and narrow on this. But if you don't want this to have been a waist of time then just use it. It's up to you.'

Your best mate,

-Blaise

I looked at it for a while debating with myself. I said I wouldn't cheat but this was a special case. I glanced at Blaise and he just shrugged. My gaze drifted to Granger. She would be done soon.

What the hell? One time and then never again. I have to get in the game before I can play it.

Four minutes later I was done scribbling out the answers and was still trying to figure out how I was going to get through the performance part of the exam.

* * *

Hermione was almost finished with her test when she decided to check up on Malfoy. He looked extremely concentrated. She figured he was probably trying to figure out how he was going to get past the performance.

Malfoy had gotten lucky in the beginning of class with that first spell. She couldn't exactly prove it, but she knew that he had no idea what he was doing. Even though he had seemed to look confident she could tell he was unsure.

He was not going to beat her in her best subject, especially when it was his worst. His charade was over. Hermione thought as she finished her last question.

'But then why I'm I so worried?' She wondered.

She was about to raise her hand and turn in her paper when-

"I'm done professor."

Hermione began to hyper ventilate. "No." she whispered.

"Are you okay…?" the girl beside her asked.

Hermione's head cranked robotically toward the girl.

"I'm…" Hermione started, finding it very difficult to continue through her deep breaths. "…fine" she finished through a clenched smile.

Harry was about to say something but thought better of it. Which was good because if he had she would have exploded right there.

As Draco walked behind a black curtain with professor McGonagall for the next part of the exam, Hermione scrambled through her bag for her romance novel that had been lent to her from Ginny, (which she had no real intention of reading) but desperate times called for desperate measures. She pulled it out and started to read the first chapter. Trying to calm her nerves.

**D.P.O.V.**

I wanted to burst out laughing when I saw the look on Grangers face. She was so sure she would have me.

But this was no time to gloat because I was still in deep shit.

The professor drew the curtain and closed off this small cubicle and told me to take a seat in the chair in the middle.

She conjured a table and told me to prepare myself because when she gave me the spell number I would be timed on how long it took me to perform.

I recapped all the spells I had read during lunch and knew it was going to be one of ten in chapter 7, only six of which I read through.

"Are you ready Mr. Malfoy?" She asked me with this sort of look that made me feel like she was waiting for another repeat of the spell I performed at the beginning of class.

Well I was as ready as I was ever going to be so no point in putting it off.

"Yes." I answered sounding sure of myself when really I was far less than that.

"Spell #367C please?" She requested.

I picked up my wand and held my breath as a chicken appeared on the table.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

Hermione, within the span of 6 minutes had already made it to chapter three of the smutty romance book. She was feeling somewhat better now and felt it safe enough to stop reading and put the book down.

She looked around at everyone still working on the test then over to the drawn closed black curtain that Malfoy was behind.

If only she could at least hear what was going on, but a silencing charm prevented that. So she would just have to wait until he emerged looking disappointed to be sure that he had failed, as she predicted.

Only a minute later did McGonagall pull back the curtain, and Hermione watched Malfoy walk back to his seat. She couldn't read his face. He didn't look disappointed, but she could never count on him ever expressing that. But then, he didn't look smug either, which she had learned today she could not rely on anymore.

He took his seat and opened his transfiguration book, reading again. That jerk. She wanted to know how he had done, but he never showed her anything. Even the things she was sure of about him were still only guesses and instinct. Like that he was doing this on purpose. There was no evidence and he definitely wasn't giving any hints, but she just new it somehow, and she hoped that everyone else would too.

Hermione raised her hand and McGonagall waved her down. She followed the professor into the cubical and sat in the chair. She wanted to get this done. She was well prepared for whatever spell she would get.

"I'm ready when you are professor." Hermione said recognizing that her tone sounded a bit snobbish.

The professor took no time in announcing the spell.

"Spell #366C please?" she requested.

'Piece of cake' Hermione thought as she watched a swan appear on the desk in front of her.

She lifted her wand and just as she was about to say the spell she wondered if Malfoy had been given this same one.

'What if he had done it perfectly?'

Hermione said the spell and watched as the swan began to change.

**D.P.O.V.**

Well I had performed less than without a hitch, but not as bad as I had predicted. Still, as I watched Granger walk into the cubicle I knew that a minor slip up would seem a lot larger after she was done wowing McGonagall.

So much for a perfect day.

I continued to read my transfiguration book, trying not to think too much into it.

Granger emerged from the cubicle not but a minute later. I was shocked to see that she looked immensely disgruntled. She began to stomp her way to her seat but not before sending an evil glare my way and that's when it hit me. Hermione Granger had screwed up her spell.

I wanted to burst out laughing, I couldn't believe it. But instead I pretended not to notice. And here I was, doubting myself.

Blaise nudged me and I looked at him letting my smirk show for just a moment but quickly removed it. Blaise was eyeing me as though I were some sort of god, and with the power that I held over Granger, I wouldn't deny it.

* * *

Hermione stormed back to her seat. She had been so caught up in thinking Malfoy got a better grade that she slightly pronounced the spell wrong. She burned with embarrassment as she remembered the disappointed look on McGonagall's face. She again pulled out the romance novel and continued on from chapter three.

By the end of the book, the class was coming to a close. She packed up her bag in no hurry to get back to the great hall, to feel the eyes on her back and hear the hushed whispers of her peers.

Most everyone had left the class by now but she stayed rooted to her seat, unwilling to face the task ahead of her. How was she supposed to walk in and pretend that nothing had happened?

She watched as Malfoy walked out of the class, his face still in his book. No, she couldn't handle it. She started to think that she may even feel better if Malfoy would at least call her out on it.

She finally headed out the door and stopped in the hall to tell Harry that she was going back to the head dorm. "Are you sure Hermione?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "I don't have much of an appetite anyway", as she walked down the hallway.


	4. ego

**HEY EVERYONE!**

Sorry about it being so long winded. But trust me it will be better this way. The point of this story was not to have them fall in love at first sight like in the others nor for them to mindlessly fuck each other…so if you stick with it you will love when they do fall in love because you have a better understanding and bond with the story line. But if you want action you will get it in the next chapter. I promise.

**CHAPTER # 4**

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall, which was buzzing with the events of that afternoon. He was trying his best to pretend he didn't care but he couldn't resist listening to the banter.

"Are you for real?"

"No way!"

"Granger was dumbstruck"

"She finally gets what she deserves"

"Malfoy did that?"

"About time she was put into place"

"What's this I hear about Granger and Malfoy?"

The entire hall was conversing about his triumph over Granger.

"Is it true? Did you really do it?" asked a third year girl he'd never spoken to before.

'Bloody right, I did.' Draco thought to himself.

Somehow everyone heard the question and was now silently watching him. He just tried to ignore the question as though it was unheard, with his eyes closed as he chewed his food.

"Come on Malfoy, tell us.' whined a sluttish 6th year Slytherin girl he vaguely remembered fucking in the first week of school.

"Yeah, I want you to tell us the truth.' demanded a Hufflepuff he bedded last winter.

He wanted so badly to brag, to jump up and yell that he had done it. He had made Granger look stupid.

'Just chew your food.' he told himself.

"There is _no_ way that it's true" yelled and outraged Ravenclaw guy that hated Draco for sleeping with his girlfriend last year. "Hermione's smarter that most of us Ravenclaws, and she can't so easily be shown up by Malfoy." He finished sounding disgusted and pointing an accusing finger in Draco's direction.

'Still bitter we see.' Draco laughed to himself.

There was a murmur of agreement among the Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's.

Draco continued to silently eat.

"Oh shut up _Dickinson_!" a Slythrin shouted across the hall. "We all know you are still peeved about Draco sleeping with your ex-girlfriend, it was last year, let it go. Besides that, Draco's always been second in the standings above any other student's grades including you Ravenclaws.

Agreement from the rest of the Hufflpuff's and his fellow Slythrin's erupted.

'Yes it was time someone did it,' he wanted to yell, but he had to remember to watch the arrogance.

Then from the Gryffindor table a 5th year stood up. "But he'll always be second best."

The whole hall seemed to agree on this point.

Draco swallowed hard on his food and stood up. Everyone was once again quietly awaiting his opinion.

Malfoy couldn't take it.

'To hell with it all, why not let everyone know that I'm better than Granger? My pride is in question…not to mention my integrity.'

Malfoy opened his mouth and shouted over the scattered whispers that had started.

"Listen here-" but before he could continue his speech of how great he was Baise jumped up from his seat and started a speech of his own.

"Don't you all think you're being a bit fucked up?" he then paused as though thinking of what to say next. He looked up to the staff table were McGonagall looked shocked at his distasteful language.

**(Blaise P. O. V.)**

Looks like McGonagall's about to cut me off. I better think of something good to say fast. I knew that with all this commotion Draco was going to cause, there was no was he could control his prideful ways. But if he brags, he blows his own cover (and possibly my new plan) and it's only the first day.

Time to be the best friend.

"For you're information…Draco is doing this…for himself, not to out do Granger or anyone else. As his _best friend_ I can't sit around and listen to you _trash _talk him for taking pride in his grades, unlike many of us.

Then you go and turn this into his way of getting back at does that all the time without trying…and we all know that."

Yes, I got their attention. Now I've just go to end this with something that keeps all that attention on Granger.

"Besides, Draco's smart and if he wanted to get back at Granger I think he could come up with better ways than getting a better grade than her."

Murmurs of agreement.

"If you ask me, it's not Draco's fault if she can't handle not being the best all the time. She's probably still mad that he got the head position with her. We know Draco can be arrogant but in my opinion she's the one that needs to check her ego."

I'm finished here… and just as I had expected there were whispers of agreement from half the students and soon enough the rest followed. All but potter, though it seemed even red boy could believe Granger had some issues, but potter…

Doesn't matter. I just got to get Draco out of here before he ruins the whole thing.

I looked at Draco and on his face was the most visible look of shock I had ever seen him use, most of the time he put on his 'I don't care' expression whenever something surprised him. Yes, he is pissed. Well I had just told the hall his personal business and all.

I began to walk out the hall and Draco followed me close behind. Well that was fun but now my good friend is going to kill me. sigh damn my helpful ways.

* * *

The two made it down a hall and around a corner before Draco pushed Blaise against the wall.

"Don't bloody my face up now, okay Draco?" Blaise teased.

"What the hell was that?" Draco demanded.

Blaise laughed. "Something far better than what you were about to pull. We both know what would have happened if I hadn't have caught you back there, now don't we. So don't go getting all pissed at me for your own stupidity, its not at all healthy." Blaise finished, still smiling.

Draco released him.

"You made me sound like a bitch…" Draco smiled. "I didn't even know that was possible now a days."

"Nor did I" Blaise admitted. "But it won you some sympathy. All eyes are on Granger now and on how snobbish she can be."

Draco sighed "well?"

"Well what?" Blaise asked with a smile from ear to ear, knowing exactly what Draco was talking about.

"Just do it Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm still in the blue." Blaise teased.

"You never do anything for someone without a price, best friend or not and you've bailed me out twice today so it seems I am in you're debt." Draco turned and began to walk away.

"Glad you know me so well." Blaise started "But come on, for once I was doing something as a friend, and you have to go and make me sound so bad. I didn't have an alternate motive at all this time." Blaise whined sounding overly hurt and well practiced as he began to walk alongside Draco.

"Well, my mistake." Draco began, sarcasm dripping from his words "I suppose I owe you nothing then." He finished with a wave of dismissal.

"On second thought-" Blaise jumped in.

"I knew it." Draco added bluntly.

"Hey, it just came up, really."

"Sure"

"No really"

"Blaise," Draco stopped walking "I really don't care. Just tell me what I owe you so I can get this over with already."

Blaise bowed his head. He really was only trying to help this time. Oh well, at least he could get a head start on a plan of his own that he worked up last night with Pansy.

"Well Draco, there's a girl…" Blaise began.

"A girl…?" Draco repeated skeptically.

"Yes, than I am interested in"

"And you need me because? I know if this was just about a girl, you wouldn't be needing my help." Draco laughed.

"You see, this girl and I aren't really on speaking terms." Blaise said leaning against the wall.

Draco sighed "Never stopped you before…beside if you're not on speaking terms, what makes you think _I _am?"

"Oh you're not, but you will be soon and you could just drop a good word about me." Blaise said beginning to walk again.

Draco began to walk with him "and who is she?" he asked curiously.

Blaise stopped again and looked Draco in the eyes with a deadly serious look.

"Remember, you have to. You owe me…and it might help with you're plan too." Blaise added quickly.

Draco was a bit more interested now, hearing that this could work to his advantage as well.

Blaise could see his opportunity.

"Well Draco, all you have to do is make a study date with her or be her partner for a project in Snape's class-"

It finally hit Draco.

"No…" he calmly said shaking his head as he began to walk off.

Blaise started to object "Draco."

"No." Draco repeated "of all the girls, why Granger, why like her? Come on Blaise you usually have better taste. If you want the mood blood bad enough to ask me for help then you must be desperate."

Blaise was having to practically run to keep up with his stride now. He caught up and stood in Draco's way, stopping him.

"Listen mate, you owe me. You don't even believe in that mudblood bull any more and you've bedded you're share too. Just put in a good word, I'm not asking much. Hook me up with Granger and I'll owe _you _mylife and she'll think you're a good guy for the casual conversation." Blaise shrugged.

"Why her?" Draco almost yelled.

"Don't know…she's just…"he couldn't think of anything to say about her. "It doesn't matter, the point is, you're in my debt, but more importantly you are my _friend_." Blaise finished.

Draco stood there for a moment and stared at Blaise, then finally his eyebrows untangled and he looked away. Huffing a sigh, he couldn't fight Blaise's logic.

He hesitated before giving his final answer.

"Fine…"

They began walking together again.

"You know, I'll never forgive you for making me have to associate with Granger more than I have should." Draco joked blandly.

Blaise laughed. "You won't have to forgive me because I won't be sorry. You'll see mate, this will turn out better for you than you think."

Draco looked at him and rolled his eyes before turning the corner toward the head dorms.

"Oh Draco!" Blaise called after him. "You do need a transfiguration tutor don't you…well, night!" Baise laughed as he disappeared around a corner.

Draco cursed him under his breath. Was he really supposed to ask Granger to tutor him and suffer with being taught by the know it all just to pay back a favor to Blaise.

He could learn what he needed from her, it would make him look good to ask her for help and he could get this whole Blaise thing out of the way all at once. Yes, he could do a lot of things by asking Granger for help.

But was holding his tongue, one of them?

Draco focused his thoughts on the question of, why on earth would Blaise like Granger. He pictured Granger in his mind. She was hideous. She had a flat chest, bucked teeth and bushy hair. She was arrogant and bossy. Her bookishness added a hint of innocence but her rude comebacks could lead to a suggestion of rebelliousness. No amount of rebelliousness could make up for her utter kiss ass attitude with teachers and brown nosing of the higher ups.

He guessed she knew what she wanted and how to get it, a trait that he himself was familiar with. Either way, none of that sounded like a person Blaise would be interested in as neither a girlfriend nor a female associate at all.

There was more to this story but he was sure that with Blaise as narrator he wasn't about to find out, so no need in trying.

Draco reached a bookcase and pulled on a few books then stepped back as the bookcase slid open revealing the head common room.

Draco stepped inside feeling dazed and somewhat ill with thought of hooking up his best friend with his worst foe. He couldn't even put into perspective a suitable plan of attack for this type of battle.

Exhausted with the thought, he pulled of his sweater and threw it over a chair before flopping over the back of the couch.

"Oww!" Came Hermione's muffled voice from under Malfoy's back.

Draco fell to the floor with a mixture of his own surprise and Hermione's shove but managed, with the instinct to grab when falling, to bring Granger down with him.

There was a short scream a crack and then the thunk of them hitting the floor. Draco momentarily made dizzy lied still. He blinked hard and brought his hand up to his head. There was blood all over and he realized it wasn't his own.

'Thank Merlin for that bit.'

He lifted Hermione's dead weight on to the couch. There was a huge open gash across her forehead were she had hit the corner of the coffee table and her face was being slowly consumed with blood.

'Well, trying to look like Potter I see.' Draco sighed to himself realizing this wasn't much a good time for his dark humor.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and healed the gash on her head. Then walked to the bathroom and began to wet a washcloth with worm water.

'And when she wakes up, what am I supposed to say?'

"Oh, sorry I knocked you out but if you don't have a concussion would you mind tutoring me in transfiguration?" he laughed duly to himself.

'Ah yes, what a perfect way to make friends.' He thought on the way back to Granger.

He started to wipe the blood from her face disgusted with himself but figuring that this would be the suitable thing to do if you were trying to pretend to be civil, though his first thought of leaving her there still sounded tempting. He needed to change and find a spell to get the blood out of his uniform, but he continued to clean her face.

'I have homework to do and instead I'm nursing her wound just so I can drop a word for Zambini. Well, I do suppose leaving her here would put that whole acting innocent thing to waist too.'

He dipped the cloth in a bowl of hot water he had brought and watched the water turn orange then red. He then rang the cloth out and started to wipe the small bruise that had formed above her left brow.

He saw her flinch and paused as her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up slowly seeming dazed and her hands immediately slapped to her head cradling her wound.

'Looks like it hurts, well better you than me Granger'

"Are you okay?" Draco asked feeling happy that his words came out sounding deep and concerned.

She looked at him with pure malice.

"What do you think you git?" she growled.

Draco restrained himself from spewing an offensive retort.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Draco asked, glad that his voice had not wavered.

She eyed him as though he was crazy, then she looked down at the bloody water and the rag in his hand.

"Are _you_ okay Malfoy?" she questioned.

'How long is this going to go on for? Just tell me to go away already.'

"Yes, why?" He asked

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you heal my wound?" she asked sounding accusing.

'Do you see anyone else around?'

"Yes, why?" He asked again.

She sat still for a moment before answering.

"Nothing, never mind…" she said and began to stand up.

Draco moved out of her way and watched as she stumbled toward her room.

'She's not going to make it.'

"Are sure you don't need any help?" he asked trying to hold back a small laugh that was lodged in his throat.

"Not from_ you_." She spat.

"Oh, well that's evident." He laughed out by accident.

'Well, hope that doesn't mess anything up too bad.'

She spun around and was about to say something before her body gave way and she was about to collapse to the floor. Draco for no particular reason felt the urge to catch her. He ran forward and her passed out body fell into his open arms.

"Not from me?" he questioned out loud sarcastically, knowing she couldn't hear him.

He picked her up bridal style, carried her to her room and put her down on her bed.

As he looked her over he realized something about Granger for the first time. Although ha hated her and nothing could make up for her foul personality, she was quite good looking.

'When your mouth is shut.'

Brownish gold curls, pink full lips, and not big but not small boobs.

He sat at the edge of her bed and figured that perhaps Blaise just wanted to bed her. This thought made things a bit better for some reason.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He was very tempted to leave but he was unpracticed in the art of being civil to anyone, especially an enemy and wasn't sure if leaving now was the right thing to do.

'Screw this' he thought standing up and stretching. He had sat there long enough to realize that Granger was attractive, which in his opinion was a sign of being far too long.

He walked over to her desk, inked her quill and wrote a short letter out on a spare piece of parchment that was sitting there.

'Hope that will be caring and gentlemanly enough.'

He left her room feeling annoyed and drained.

Draco showered and was feeling much better by the time he had put on his pajama pants. He wondered if Granger had woken up yet or if she had seen his note.

In the note he had done the things he was supposed to do but wasn't sure if writing it in a note was the right way of going about it. It was the easy way out and he knew it, but he was sure that he could never apologize to Granger's face without sounding rude and sarcastic.

So the note writing fit him better and made him feel just a little better about having to ask for her help with transfiguration because he knew for sure that his asking her about it would have turned out horrible.

He would just have to wait until tomorrow to find out what she was going to say.

"If she's not dead from that head wound' he mused.

He got into bed and pulled up the covers when his door suddenly slammed open.

He sat up slowly huffing an exasperated sigh and saw to no surprise Granger standing in his door way looking frustrated.

She threw a crumpled up peace of paper at him and slammed the door on her way out.

Draco opened the paper and read.

'**Fine**.'

'Seems I'm not the only one who finds it easier this way.' He laughed throwing the paper aside and pulling up his covers.

'And this was only day one?' he sighed deeply and fell asleep.

**

* * *

If you have not already done so:**

Read the A/N at the top. It's FYI. I don't write them for fun I write them because you people want to know.

R&R…


	5. Secrets

**its been a long time.**

**Secrets:  
**

It was late noon and the sun had started to settle itself as a backdrop for the mountain scenery. Draco waited on a library balcony for his tutor wondering if she would even show, what with him showing her up in all of their classes for he second day in a row. For Draco the day had been a marvelous triumph and though his mood could hardly be anything less than content, the thought of having lost his tutor was somewhat… depressing in the least. Even though it was a blow to the ego to admit Draco needed her help, as well as to pay back Blaise.

"Ugh… Blaise" Draco muttered. He had almost forgotten about Blaise. He slapped his hand to his forehead as he let out an exasperated sigh, slowly slouching himself over. What was he supposed to tell her?

Draco lowered his head and his hands to the cool railing. "Drop a good word he says, as though there were one to drop." Draco groaned. Yes, now his situation was truly depressing.

"You talking 'bout me, mate?" came the familiar fake pained tone of Blaise.

Draco straightened up right, turned around and faced him. "Don't act like you don't know it's the truth."

"Yes, but I never thought I'd hear those words from you, my best friend… the shame."

"Are you always going to remind me of that unfortunate fact?" Draco sighed.

"What, that you shame me?" Blaise questioned.

Draco leaned against the railing, "No, the best friend part." He spoke lightly, bowing his head as though the thought deeply saddened him.

"What!" Blaise yelled.

" Anyway…" Draco started "What do you want?"

Blaise laughed, and threw Draco a note, "Just came to give you this."

Draco caught it. "What is it?"

Things you can tell Granger about me…" Blaise laughed.

"You wrote a list?"

"Just for the occasion." Blaise laughed again. "Well here comes your tutor so I'll be going now, and don't forget to tell her what's written on the paper and nothing more. With that Blaise was gone.

Draco stepped into the library and saw Hermione putting her things down on a table with a few transfiguration books already present.

He walked over to her and sat down. "You're late" he said.

"Get over it, after all this is my charity act. I don't think you have the right to complain." She retorted.

He stopped himself from looking angry and with great effort managed a "Sorry Granger, you're right."

Hermione looked taken aback but then shook it off and sat down across from him letting the silence linger a moment before announcing. "Well, let's get to it," In an unenthusiastic voice. "Take out your book." She said.

Draco leaned up to the table, "I didn't bring it."

Hermione was about to get upset but instead stood up from the table and took up her book.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked sounding by accident almost as concerned as he really was.

Hermione again looked shocked.

'why did I just say that?'

"I was just going to sit next to you so we can share the book." Hermione answered.

Draco could feel his face burning with embarrassment as she pulled out the seat and sat down placing the book between them. "You really want my help, don't you?" she asked carefull.

It was at this moment he realized he did not know what he was supposed to do in this situation.

So he pulled out the note that Blaise had given him, determined to change the subject. He read the first line.

'The sexiest beast I have ever met and I realize that I am inferior to his greatness'

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

Draco crumpled the paper.

'I should have known'

"Nothing." He answered, "let's just get to work."

* * *

They had been studying for only a few minutes and Draco was already tired of hearing her lecture. He couldn't help yawning in the middle of one of her long sentences. As he wiped the water that was clouding his eyes he saw Granger look shocked and offended. It was only then that he realized just how loud his yawn had been. He stood from his chair and stretched.

"Finished already?" Hermione asked angrily.

"No. I just need to take a break…all your droning…" he paused.

She looked really pissed now.

Draco sighed. "I need interaction when I'm learning. Like you ask me questions and vice-versa you know. When you keep talking like this it's just going in one ear and out the other, Granger." He said honestly.

Hermione breathed in deeply then huffed it out. "I see." Hermione looked around thoughtfully, stood up and stretched. "I guess you're right. Then, let's go for a walk and converse about transfiguration.

"Wait how's that supposed to help?" Draco asked following her out of the library.

She stopped and though for a moment. "I'm not all that sure but I think that if you told me what you know, don't know, like and dislike about transfiguration, I might be able to tell you why it is the way it is. I think if we really, you know, try to get each other, then I might be able to teach you without you even knowing it." She began to walk again. "Besides, I think the only reason you don't do that well in transfiguration is not because you don't know how to read the book, it's because you don't want to. And maybe if you and I just talk about it, you'll become interested or something. It's absolutely fascinating, you know. Seems like just the kind of thing you would like."

Draco understood but... "But what makes you think you know what I like?"

Hermione turned a corner. "I don't know. I guess it's just something to do with transition or something. You like to learn Malfoy, just like me, and turning one thing into something else is absolutely astonishing, don't you think. Learning how to change reality. Seems like something you'd be into. I mean as someone who likes to learn." She looked over to see his expression.

Draco looked a little shocked. He hadn't thought of it that way before. "I guess" he began hesitantly, "But I think that it is less interesting to me because I grew up around it. I mean, it must have been really exciting for you to come here, and here being Hogwarts."

"Of course!" Hermione almost yelled recalling the first time she set eyes on her Hogwarts letter. She laughed. "Well, I imagine that even full wizards like you are honored to be invited to Hogwarts. I mean, even if your parents came here, there's no sure guarantee for their kids right?"

Draco was finding this less awkward now hearing her laugh and talk openly about their parentage. "Yeah well most kids worry, but when you're the son of a Malfoy there's really no need." He said smirking slightly.

Hermione stopped.

Draco, for a moment walked on and then realizing she wasn't there; he stopped and turned to look at her.

She was staring at the ground and he couldn't see her expression.

Then she took a step toward him.

Draco was thinking of what he said wrong. "What did I do?" Draco murmured.

Hermione was walking to him now. Draco repeated a little louder "What did I do, Granger?"

She reached him and took his hand, looking up at him with a smile. "The greatest thing you could do." She laughed before pulling him into a hug.

Draco stood still in confusion, "The greatest thing I could do, Granger, would be to take you to my bed, but seeing as to how that's not the case, could you perhaps let go…"

She held tighter. "See you're doing it again. I haven't seen that smirk in what feels like forever. Everyone thought I was crazy."

"Did they really?" Draco said sarcastically.

She let him go and looked up at him deviously. "Shut up Malfoy. They thought you had somehow had a revelation but I told them that the same old egoistic Malfoy was in there somewhere and here it is. And Merlin can you believe I missed it. I was even starting to believe it too. You're one good actor Malfoy." She laughed.

'I'm so careless'

Draco smirked. "That's pretty rude of you Granger. Was that the reason you agreed to tutor me? Just to see if I really care about my work or to see if I had really changed?" Draco put on a solemn face. "That's really sad because I was actually enjoying talking to you, but if this is some kind of trick you cooked then I guess I'll just be on my way." He finished and started walking away.

'Let's see how this goes.' He shouldn't have let his guard down. But really all she had proved was that he was still a bit of a prat.

Hermione stood there for a moment, then caught up to him. "That's not why I came today…I told you I was starting to believe you."

"What exactly were you starting to believe?" Draco said making himself sound defensive.

"Well can you blame me…?"

'No, I wouldn't believe me either.'

She stopped in front of him. "Look Malfoy, I didn't mean to insult you. I just, ugh…" she took a breath. "You've been… different and I'm having a hard time accepting it, okay. So if you don't want me to help you anymore I'll understand."

Draco held back his smirk. "All is forgiven…" he said lightly. "Besides I need to improve in transfiguration and I'm not doing so hot on my own." He ran his hand through his hair meekly.

'Embarrassing yet true.'

"Good." Hermione began. "Well I was saying…no, um you were saying no need to worry about school… so did your dad pay your way in or something."

"Nice way to insult me." He laughed, "but yes… if need be they woul have-"

* * *

**D.P.O.V.**

I heard a hard, harsh whisper around the corner we were coming up to. "C'mon Blaise; Granger?" I heard Pansy laugh.

I stopped dead in my tracks listening harder. Granger bumped into my back and before she could muster a complaint I turned and pushed my hand against her mouth and held her to me tight to keep her from moving forward.

"Well I told Draco to put in a good word of two" Blaise whispered, and I could hear the humor in his voice, as though he too understood how ridiculous it had to seem.

"Ah… I see. A good word," Pansy fought against her laughter.

"Think what you want Pansy but we'll see who's laughing last."

I could hear the smile on his lips.

"I was just on my way to go check on him," Blaise commented.

I could feel Hermione pushing harder to get free of me, but I held her still.

"…And what makes you think he'll put in that good word?" Pansy scoffed.

"Because dear Pansy, he owes me…" Blaise laughed.

I could hear her audible shock as she sucked in a breath.

"…But how?" in a voice lower than a whisper.

Blaise ignored her and continued, "…And of course as we all know, that when you owe Blaise Zabini and fail to pay in full, what you owed will be doubled, and I know just the thing to ask Draco for if he's failed in this task… A small interest price if you ask me, considering what I did for him," Blaise sighed.

There was no response from Pansy and I could only assume that she was still in shock.

Fuck, how could I have been so stupid as to get stuck owing him something to him? What was that thing he learned about in that pointless Muggle Studies class? Oh yeah, the mafia, and he's been obsessed with it ever since.

"Well I'm off to find him," he said as his footsteps drew closer.

I pulled Hermione away from me, her red face looking about ready to explode with anger as soon as I'd free her mouth, so I kept hold of that at least. I used my other hand and put a finger over my mouth to signal 'silence' and bent low to her ear to whisper, "Please."

Maybe it was the utter and the complete look of pleading on my face, or maybe it was the fact that I may have been scaring her a little bit, but whatever the case, her face slowly unflushed and she gave a nod against my hand. I released her mouth and in the same moment grabbed her hand and sprinted for the nearest door down the hall, which, to my dismay, was a very small, and very packed broom closet. I pushed her in and closed the door closed behind me.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

I turned around and opened my mouth but just then I heard Blaise's steps coming around the corner. I pushed myself against her again, not to silence her, but because there was little else I could do in this small space to keep my balance. I planted both of my hands on either side of her head and I stumbled slightly, jabbing my right palm into the metal part of a mop, and pushed my body against hers. She tilted backwards, because of bad footing I suppose, so she threw her arms around my waist, and her head against my chest so as not to fall over. Yeah, talk about awkward. We heard the footsteps stop in front of the closet and pause.

Outside the closet.

"What do you want now?" came Blaise's voice, muffled though the door.

"Wait, you have to tell me how you did it. Draco never accepts help from anyone," Pansy yelled in a pleading voice.

Inside the closet.

I held my breath. _Would he tell her about my plans and brag about how I ended up getting his help and owing him?_

Outside.

"I can't tell you my secrets," he laughed.

Inside.

I lowered my head and let out a soft sigh of relief. Granger squirmed against me and for a second my mind drifted to taboo thoughts.

"Sorry," I whispered into her ear and I could hear a breath catcht in her throat. I realized that I hadn't helped the matter by apologizing.

Outside.

Pansy's voice raised, "You ass! You're cheating aren't you!?

_Inside._

_What is she talking about?_

"What are they talking about?" Hermione whispered. Her voice vibrated my body, reminding me of our compromising position.

"I don't know," I whispered back, as more tension began to rise.

"What do you owe him?" she asked.

When I didn't answer she continued, "He said my name earlier…"

I was hoping she didn't hear that.

Outside.

"Pansy, don't call me a cheater just because I'm smarter than you," Blaise said lightly.

Inside.

"Granger, it's nothing really," I whispered, trying to think of a way out of this.

"Put in a good word?" Granger questioned more, obviously unaware of what they'd meant.

Outside.

"Blaise, you won't win. Don't think that just because you have the upper hand now, you will have it in the future," Pansy spat, trying to keep a lid on her anger.

Inside.

Then it seemed to have hit Granger and she tried to look up at me but only managed to get her chin over my shoulder.

"…As in you telling me something he wanted from me? What is it?" she insisted, her lips brushing lightly against my neck and my thoughts drifted again.

"Granger, it's nothing," I whispered.

"Nothing," she asked.

"That's right," I whispered, trying to ignore the feeling on my neck.

"What's right?" she pressed.

"That it was nothing," I answered, trying to pull my neck from her but a bloody shelf was in the way.

"What was nothing?" she asked, moving against me slowly, searching for comfort while still trying to stay quiet.

"The word," I grumbled.

"Word?"

"Yes"

"Which was…?"

"…About him liking…" I started, but then I realized what she was trying to do. "Stop it Granger."

She let out a small laugh and I could feel a smile against my neck.

"Very funny," I sighed, and tuned into the dialogue outside the door again. I guess I missed a good deal of the conversation but I could probably guess that they were plotting, which was reason enough to stay as far from them as I could for as long as possible. Here I was working on my own plan and my "friends" were conspiring against me.

Ouside.

Blaise's voice was dismissive now, "Well, I'm off to check up on Draco. Do as you wish but you won't win.

I then heard Pansy huff a sigh and storm away.

* * *

Hermione ducked her head back into my chest and tried to stifle a sneeze from inhaling all the dust in the closet. _Lousy house elves in Hogwarts aren't good for anything._ _Perfect timing for a sneeze Granger. _Blaise's feet moved down the corridor for an eternity and as soon as he was out of range, Granger sneezed. We held still for a moment and when he didn't return we each let out the breaths we'd been holding.

"Can we finish this tutoring session in the common room?" I asked, "I don't think it's safe for me to be out and about in the halls yet."

She lifted her head over my shoulder again. "Well how long are you going to hide in there for? It looks like you're going to have to face him sometime and since you're not 'dropping in any words' he'll come looking for you to make you pay double," she said, sounding like she was enjoying herself and it seems she heard more of the conversation than I had thought.

"Well, I'll just have to hide out while I can because I'm not going to help him," I said in an aggravated tone, dropping my head onto her curls. And then as a caught a whiff of her sweet smelling hair I realized that we were still…

I pushed off the wall falling backward onto the door, forgetting that I was supporting her. She fell against me and I reached my arms out to catch her, making sure she didn't hurt herself, or me as we fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised with myself at how easily these normally foreign words slipped from my mouth.

"I think so…" she murmured, standing herself up in the small space searching for something that would give her enough leverage. I put my hands on her waist to steady her while she searched. I listened to her shocked gasp, and her hands tapping on low shelves and cleaning supplies, then we both froze as we heard voices coming closer.

"…Think we should just jump out and make a run for it?" I laughed quietly, knowing exactly what the witnesses would think of that. I supposed she knew as well because her response was a small giggle and the sarcastic words of, "_That_ won't spread like wildfire at all."

The nameless voices lingered in the hall and I could feel Granger's legs shaking from the awkward position. As if it were my first instinct, which it was but shouldn't have been, I slowly let my hands follow her curves upward in the dark searching till I got to her shoulders and pulled her against me, letting her legs rest from holding her unbalanced weight. She was breathing hard against me and I stifled a laugh and whispered, "Is that better?"

Her body shivered though it wasn't cold and her heart was thumping harder, and in the dark of the closet I let my smirk appear openly. I never thought that Granger would be enticed so easily. Right then the door flew open and we landed hard on the ground.

"Hermione?!" shouted Weasley. He had the Lovegood girl in his arms and their lips were swollen. Obviously they had been searching for a quiet place for some alone time.

"Ron!" Granger shouted, pushing off of me and getting up.

"Malfoy?" He said, confused.

"Oi," I answered.

"Luna…?" Hermione greeted with a hint of confusion.

"Why, hello Hermione," Loony replied in her spacey voice, beaming at Hermione.

* * *


	6. locked out

Chapter 6

D.P.O.V.

I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance, deciding I should get up and get everyone out of they're stupor. I sat up and Weasley's sudden movement shocked me.

He held out a hand to me as though he were going to help me up. Hermione sucked in breath and was in a strange position, like she was prepared to stop Ron from attacking. Hurray for my instincts… They seemed to have returned and they were telling me to ignore the hand and get myself up. Then I remembered I wasn't supposed to be following normal protocol so I put my hand in his and he did most of the lifting.

It was quiet again as he walked closer to Lovegood, put an arm around her waist, and said, "You didn't see anything and we didn't either," before steering her the other way and beginning to walk.

"But Ron, you're not upset?" Granger asked confused. Weasley stood still for a moment to contemplate.

"Well…" He started, "I mean, it makes sense right… You two? Only after I thought about it, you two make sense. Take care of her Malfoy." And he walked away. My jaw hit the floor. Was he serious? Granger obviously felt the same as she watched them walk away in shock.

I cleared my throat, remembered I was supposed to be headed for the common room before Blaise's return, and grabbed he wrist, heading to the stairs.

She followed behind me lifelessly putting on foot in front of the other.

"I always thought he liked you," I commented feeling somewhat worried for her mental state at this point. "Yeah, me too…" she noted.

"Are you upset?" I asked, thinking that's what someone should say at a time like this.

She laughed then and ran up closer to me.

"No, I'm ecstatic!" she yelled. I almost mistook it for sarcasm until she said, "No, I really mean it."

"Um, I'm glad?" It came out as a question.

"Who knew all it took was for you and I to…" but then she trailed off. The air became just a little thicker and she looked down at my hand wound lightly around her wrist. I let her go.

Did she think that she and I could really… or that what happened in the closet meant that…

"You're just my tutor," I said as we stopped on the staircase and it began to move.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her cheeks brightening.

I realized that maybe that was a bit rude of too straight forward of me to blurt, but what could I say? How would someone who wasn't me say it?

"What I meant was…" I started, and we continued climbing the stairs as they reconnected. "I'm not… I don't… see you like… ugh," I groaned as I realized how truly unpracticed I was at being civil.

"No, of course. Me neither…" she waved a hand of dismissal as we reached our corridor. We walked in silence then and it occurred to me that maybe this whole tutor thing was indeed making me have to associate myself with Granger more than I should. What was she thinking of all of this? I could only guess and the guesses weren't good. I mean, did she really think that I…

I don't even want to know. And what did Weasley mean about us "making sense." I mean, what kind of sense could Granger and I really make? And why am I questioning all of this stuff anyway?

We reached the common room, stepped inside, and were headed our separate ways when…

"By the way Malfoy," she called to me before I could close my door. I came back out partially. "Sorry this didn't work out as planned, and umm… well, to be honest, I had a lot of fun with you today and I'm sure you were annoyed with everything, but I had fun, and what I guess I want to say is well… if you still need the tutoring, we can work here in the common room tomorrow and my services are still available. I'll work on not putting you to sleep this time… and I'll stop 'cause I sense I'm rambling." She smiled, putting her face down.

"Tomorrow then," I said, once again ignoring my instincts. She looked up and smiled at me and it was at this moment that I realized how completely horrible this was and how ridiculously friendly I was being with her today and above all, how much I wanted this to stop this before it became anything more than what it already was.

"Okay, tomorrow…" she started, "Oh, and one more thing. Thanks for helping me out last night."

"Well it was kind of my fault Granger," I countered, recalling the situation.

"Yeah," she laughed, "but you didn't gave to help me and still, you did."

All I could do was stand there. What was I supposed to tell her? That my kindness was only part of my plan? My plan! My mind started working overtime all of a sudden. I was right to want to beat her on wits alone, but I wouldn't be using my wits at all if I didn't take advantage of the fact that she was completely, as I found out today, easily swayed by my physical charms.

"Granger, you wanna come in for a sec?" I asked, making room for her to get past me. She stood there, shocked. Sure, Blaise said I should seduce her and I disagreed. I'm not the only one who probably thought she was gay, but who wouldn't use this to their advantage.

"I can't…" she said after the long pause, and it was like I'd been slapped. So I guess I was mistaken after all. All in all, my spirits somewhat lifted to know that Granger didn't think of me that way either.

"Okay then," I smiled, "Goodnight."

"'Night," she returned before shutting her own door.

As I shut my door and unclothed, another thought occurred to me. I reran the day in my head and realized that yesterday I'd written her a note to prevent from having to talk to her and now here I was having full-blown conversations; funny, intriguing conversations, and by the end of the day, the "utter niceness" seemed to spew naturally from my mouth like it had been there for ages instead of only a few hours. So it seemed, this whole being nice thing would be easier than I thought.

As I pulled up my blanket, placed my wand on my bedside table, and closed my eyes, I heard the shower start from the bathroom and had to tune out the falling water, and in annoyance finally fell asleep.

I was dreaming. Everything was dark. I heard a door open and close gently, then light footsteps coming closer 'til they stopped. I looked around but couldn't see anything, then I heard a bump and I woke up.

I opened my eyes and in my darkened room was Granger damp, and wrapped in a towel hovering near my bed with my wand in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled, pulling my fingers through my hair in frustration, and sitting my tired body up.

"I'm… I'm…" she stood there thinking. She wasn't looking at me and in the moonlight I could see her pink cheeks. Then I took in the rest of the view. She was quite stunning, to say the least. She looked beautiful. She was pale, her hair was wet, and she was wrapped in a burgundy towel.

"You're…" I pushed on now looking at my wand in her hand.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I got locked out of my room somehow, and my wand is in there, along with my clothes and I needed your wand to get my door open." She sighed, looking more embarrassed.

"I see," I said, "but why steal it?"

"I did knock, but you didn't answer, so I peaked in and called out to you but you were knocked out…" she explained.

I could feel that familiar unease forming around us again so I lay back down, turned over and said, "Just hurry back with it."

I heard her hurry from the room and try several spells to unlock the door and judging by her cursing, she wasn't having much success. I huffed a sigh of annoyance loud enough for her to hear before getting up, walking through my bathroom door and joining her on the other side at hers.

"Well?" I questioned. She gawked at me in my boxers for a moment.

"Nothing's working," she said in defeat. She looked at me hopefully.

"You wanna try something?" she asked holding out my wand.

"Naw, you probably know more of these spells than I do," I said, walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

"Where else?" I started, "Back to sleep. Try your front door and if that doesn't work, then I guess your shacking with me." I laughed and then yawned. While I was getting back into my bed, I heard her murmuring more spells at her front door and I drifted to sleep for only a few minutes before she was back in my room. I tiredly opened my eyes watching her place my wand back on the side table.

"Nothing," she mumbled, "But I don't understand, how could my room just lock me out?"

"I don't know," I grumbled in exasperation, shutting my eyes again. Instantly I felt myself drifting off one more when the blankets lifted and my bed became heavier before they fell again. Realization hit me and I shot up.

"What are you doing?" I had pulled the blanket off of both of us and was now faced with looking down on her in the tiny towel. I turned my head away.

"You said, 'Then I guess your shaking with me,'" she quoted, poorly imitating my voice.

I turned to her angrily, she was now sitting up and the towel was falling low around her top.

I averted my eyes. "Well i didn't mean-"

She cut me off, raising her voice. "So you want me to sleep in the freezing common room in a towel after you offered?"

"But how was i to know, and your... in my bed... half naked."

There was silence. Finally i got up and went to my dresser. i tossed her a pair of my boxers and one of my uniform shirts, then turned away.

"At least put this on." And if I sounded pissed off, well then, so be it. I was tiered and this whole situation was becoming ridiculous. She was up to something by acting like this and that much I could definitely tell. Why bother trying to stop her if she's willing to embarrass herself like this because we both know good and well that she might not be able to conjure what she needs to make the common room cozy but she can definitely do a heating spell and borrow a pillow. Perhaps she was thinking like a Muggle or she just wanted to sleep with me, rethinking my recent offer, either way way... no I cant find a rationalization for why I should not care. But the point is, that at the moment I just didn't.

I heard her stand from the bed and let the towel drop. I stopped my mind from wandering to far. a few seconds later she was done and i turned around to see her almost swallowed by my clothes. for some reason, this made my mind wonder more than the towel had. I felt my face get warmer, so I looked away.

"How do I look, because I feel ridiculous." she laughed obviously unaware of what the scene was doing to me or of how her words amplified it. I could swear she was doing it on purpose and I was getting more and more angry thinking about how she probably had this all planned out to mess with me. I mean, no girl is really that oblivious as to ask such a stupid question are they. No, their not and i was now sure that Granger was up to something.

I was just about ready to tell her to get out when I remembered myself and quickly, to my own disbelief, utter the word "Cute." in response before moving around her and lying down again. It hadn't come out sarcastic nor sincere so she stood there for a moment, contemplating it's meaning I guess, before she followed. She fell asleep quite quick.

I did my best to stay as far away from her as I could but she kept tossing and turning, stretching her legs over me or squishing her body close to mine. I was becoming more vex by the minute and then I found that the only way to keep her still was spooning and that wasn't about to last long i just don't do that kind of thing. Or at least I thought i didn't and for as tiered as I had been I was now wide awake and spooning with Hermione Granger.

Not by choice I might add. She pushed herself into me every time I moved away slightly. Don't get me wrong, ya, it was annoying to say the least but it was also quite arousing, though soon I was on the edge of the bed and enough was enough. I thought about climbing over her and starting over on the other side of the bed but I really didn't feel like putting in the work just to end up back were I stated. At this rate I'd be up all night.

I pulled my arm, which she was hugging tight, away and crept away. Pillow in hand, I headed for the common room and flung myself down on the freezing couch and fell asleep.

I vaguely recall, in my sleepy stupor, getting up from the freezing couch, going back to my room and seeing Granger sprawled across my bed before collapsing next to her, too cold and tiered to care about the arrangements. When I woke up again, not much later, she was facing me, her limbs intertwined with mine, her face nestled in my chest and again, wide awake, I headed back to the couch. I finally woke up the next morning... no wait, afternoon and decided I would be skipping classes today.

I was Cranky and sore but on the upper hand, at least I would be avoiding Blaise.


End file.
